


Milk Rivers And Kissel Banks

by donutwolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Confident Feedee, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Photography, Sexual Content, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, chubby victor, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutwolf/pseuds/donutwolf
Summary: He had a hunch that one day, these pictures would remind them of howskinnyVictor had once been. Yuuri realized he was quite looking forward to that.





	Milk Rivers And Kissel Banks

**Author's Note:**

> Found a half written chubby Victor ficlet in my writing folder and thought, why not finish it? Nothing complicated, just some kinky coupley fun times. 
> 
> The title is courtesy of [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kissel), which informs me that in Russian, this is an expression meaning prosperous life or "paradise on earth".

Victor headed straight towards the bed when they reached their hotel room. Or as straight as he could walk, intoxicated as he was with a multitude of beverages on top of all the food he’d eaten at the New Year’s banquet, and  _ after _ . He sat down heavily on the side of the bed, hiccuping, hand braced on his stomach.

“You okay?” Yuuri asked, having followed after him; he stopped by the bedside to switch the light on low, then moved back to Victor to push the hair out of his forehead and peer into his face. 

Victor’s reply was a humm, the satisfied sound of a happy cat. He opened his eyes halfway to look at Yuuri. “Very,” he said, and gave a sloppy grin.

Yuuri smiled back, cupping Victor’s flushed cheeks in his hands. “You always overdo it,” he chided gently, letting his fingers trail over Victor’s features.

“Mmm, I didn’t over do it  _ that _ much--” he started, but another hiccup cut him off. 

“See? Your body doesn’t lie like your mouth does.” 

That got a gasp from Victor, his skin growing more heated under Yuuri’s touch. “Cheeky,” he murmured, trying to bite Yuuri’s fingers when they brushed over his lips, but his protests melted off when Yuuri’s hands went back into his hair, and he caught Victor in a warm kiss. 

“You know I like that about you,” Yuuri said, placing kisses along his warm cheek and up his jawline.

“Lying?"

Yuuri snorted. “No! I mean, this  _ intensity  _ you have.” 

He straightened up, his hands settling on Victor’s shoulders. He swallowed, feeling anticipation wash over him as he looked at Victor’s glowing face, and further down to his swollen stomach; it was always such a rush to get to tease Victor, no matter how many times they had done this.

“I like that you overdo it, you glutton,” he said, blushing when he said the words. “Now lie down so I can see all the damage you’ve done.”

Victor’s face broke into a grin and he scrambled back on the bed, lying down with his head on the pillows. Yuuri crawled after him, but catching the way Victor’s full stomach rose under his sweater gave him a pause--it looked so round and spherical, rising up like a small hill. A beautiful hill that only kept growing higher, and  _ wider _ ...

Yuuri sat back on his heels, biting on his lip to hide his grin. “Could you lift your arms up for me?” 

Victor’s smile turned into a smirk when he saw Yuuri fish out the phone from his pocket. “Of course,” he said, obliging as ever. He crossed his arms behind his head slowly, letting the bottom of his sweater ride up to reveal the tight button up he wore underneath. 

“ _ Wow _ .”

Yuuri felt his heart beat fast, heat thrumming through him as he watched Victor give him a pose. Maybe it was just the angle, but he couldn’t stop admiring how soft Victor looked on the screen, how proudly his belly pushed out and against his fitted clothes. He looked like the epitome of a chubby ex-athlete, all plumped up with more calories than he would burn in his current lifestyle, yet always looking forward to his next meal. 

“That bad?” Victor asked, chuckling as he arched up his back to show off more, urging Yuuri to continue.

“That  _ good. God,  _ Victor, you’re looking really big tonight.” 

Victor hummed in reply, but it sounded more like a suppressed moan to Yuuri’s ear. He glanced down at himself, and his mouth parted in surprise when he saw that Yuuri had not been exaggerating: his sweater was clinging tightly to his middle, so tight you could see the buttons of his shirt through it.

But more than that, it showed all the extra indulgences Victor had partaken since retiring, and all the food he had packed in tonight. For a moment, Victor looked absolutely  _ captured  _ by his girth, his hands moving down to frame his food filled belly at its widest part and pressing against the soft sides. “Oh, wow,” he echoed Yuuri’s words. 

Suddenly, he was looking right at Yuuri through the camera lens, his cheeks red with excitement. “Can I see?”

“Huh?” Yuuri looked up from his phone, startled. 

“The pictures, dummy,” Victor said, pointing at his phone.

“Oh! Of course.”

Yuuri had to tear his eyes away from the sight to look through his phone; not that it was a  _ huge _ loss--swiping through his camera roll brought up picture after picture of Victor, with his delectably bloated belly in display. Yuuri licked his lips, then handed the phone to Victor with the best shot left open. 

He watched Victor take in the image, his eyes widening at the sight of himself. He looked lost on words, but Yuuri knew exactly what was running through his mind--he cleared his throat, then said softly, “ _ Everyone  _ can see it, Victor.” 

His hand brushed over the top of Victor’s belly; the sudden touch made him jump, but he didn’t shy away from it. On the contrary, he pushed up his belly like asking for it to be rubbed, and who was Yuuri to deny him. “You think you can still get away with it, drinking and eating like an  _ athlete _ ...” Yuuri let his fingers trail over the hem that was stretched over Victor’s plump lower belly, then slipped his hand under the soft sweater to feel the straining buttons of his shirt. 

“But you can see it in the pictures, can’t you? How  _ big _ you look. How  _ soft _ ... Not a whole lot left of that six pack now, just a big, fat  _ gut _ .” 

He let the words tumble from his lips as he pushed back Victor’s sweater, a thrill running down his spine when he saw how much the buttons  _ gaped _ . He pinched a hold on Victor’s belly and tried to make it quiver, but the shirt was too tight--somehow, that made Yuuri’s blood run even hotter, and he grabbed a rough hold on Victor’s belly, rubbing his face against the shiny fabric. “You’re such a  _ glutton _ , Victor. Any more food and you’d have popped a button here,  _ fuck _ .” He moaned at the thought, tracking his feverish fingers over that indecently tight row of buttons before wobbling his gut again.

Victor gasped, dropping the phone to his side and practically dragging Yuuri to his lap. He looked like he was ready to end the foreplay and get to it, grinding up against Yuuri, his belly rubbing against Yuuri’s flat one. “You’ve got such a dirty mouth.” Victor’s hands were hard on his hips, trying to keep him in place as he arched up. “Why don’t you put it to better use already?” 

At that, Yuuri dove down to kiss him. “Like you don’t enjoy it when I tease you,” he said between kisses, grinning as he moved down obediently. He pushed himself back up to deal with Victor’s clothes, and couldn’t help making a show of it. “Hmm, I think you might be a bit into this too,” he said, plucking the buttons open one by one, teasing the pale pudgy flesh that pushed out between the gaps in Victor’s shirt. “Why else would you wear something so ridiculously tight to a  _ banquet _ ? It’s like you were expecting it to burst open. I bet you would have loved that...” Yuuri scooted down so he could suck kisses on Victor’s belly, one hand reaching to the bulge in Victor’s slacks. 

“Ah-- _ you _ would have loved that,” Victor gasped, bucking his hips to Yuuri’s touch. Yuuri felt his hand at the back of his head, twining into his hair to tug it up, to get his attention. “I don’t remember you protesting when we stopped by that sushi place on the way back.” He smirked, lust burning in his eyes when their eyes met over his half dressed body. “I think your words were,  _ let’s see how many plates you can do, champ, _ or--did I imagine that?” 

Yuuri shivered at the memory, at the feel of Victor’s packed belly underneath him. He answered with a grin before bringing his lips back down on Victor’s stomach, “You absolutely didn’t imagine that--I got the proof  _ right here _ .” He made quick work through the last buttons, jiggling the soft fat on Victor’s lower belly before allowing the hem to slip free from his slacks, revealing the big cushion of his stomach. Yuuri grabbed a good handful of his fat belly and shook it, loving the gasp that got from Victor. “But you were still the one who ate all that, baby, and look at how  _ good  _ it looks on you.” 

He pushed Victor’s shirt up higher, bunching his sweater over his soft plump tits, then framed his belly between his hands and started kneading it with experienced hands--he could feel Victor’s desperation in the grip on his thighs, but he could never pass over a change to worship that beautiful belly. He trailed his fingers over Victor’s stretch marks briefly, marveling the length of the bright red lines that ran down along his fleshy lower belly, before reaching down to undo his slacks.

“If we keep doing this, I won’t be able reach this button for long.” He pushed against the roll of fat that was already half covering the waistband of Victor’s pants, getting a breathless laugh from Victor in return. 

“And tell me again why that’s a bad thing?”

“It’s not,” Yuuri conceded. 

He worked open the strained button and let Victor’s well-earned retirement chub flow free. He pressed his mouth over the lines his too tight slacks had left on the skin at his hip, letting his appreciation be known through nips and kisses. Some of that food Victor had eaten tonight would end up there, or on his ever thickening love handles, or the perky tits on his chest, and Yuuri was more than fine with that. As long as Victor was happy, he was happy.

“It’s really not a bad thing at all,” he repeated as he slipped his hands in Victor’s tight slacks, urging him to raise his hips. But halfway through the process, he suddenly stopped. He sat back and narrowed his eyes, then reached over to grab his phone. 

Victor groaned, but Yuuri quieted him with a grin. “Oh, shush, you can wait a second. Trust me, you’re gonna thank me for these pictures later.” He shot Victor a look before focusing on the screen of his phone where the low angle presented him with the most delicious view of his freshly fat boyfriend. He had a hunch that one day, these pictures would remind them of how  _ skinny _ Victor had once been. 

As Yuuri threw his phone back on the mattress, he realized he was quite looking forward to that day.

“Now, satisfied?”

Yuuri grinned. “Not quite yet.” He gave Victor’s plump belly a sound slap before resuming the process of removing his pants. “But I will be--we’ll  _ both _ be. I promise.” 

The mock annoyance melted off Victor’s features, turning into a smile full of expectation and warmth. 

“I’ll hold you to that.”


End file.
